Waiting Outside The Lines
by all4greysonmichael
Summary: The outcast at school, and the most popular girl. You wouldn't expect anything to come out of a small meeting in the hall, right? Wrong. There's much more.


"Hey, here comes the musical nerd."

I stopped putting books in my locker and glanced behind me. I knew who they were talking about, and I felt sorry for him.

"Hey loser!"

A guy beside me threw a wadded up piece of paper, and laughed when the boy's books fell from his arms, and his papers scattered everywhere. I gave them a dirty look and rushed over to the boy, who was now sittiing on the ground trying to get his stuff together.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He looked up and nodded quickly.

"Let me help you."

I bend down and scooped a pile of papers into my hands, and sat them ontop of his books.

"Thanks..."

He trailed off.

"Really, it's no problem."

He smiled at me and stood up, I did the same.

"It's sad, I know who you are, I just don't know your name."

I gave him a sorry look. He shook his head.

"It's alright a lot of people don't know my name. I'm Greyson."

"Nice to meet you, finally. I'm Erin."

He smiled again and looked down at him feet awkwardly.

"Well, I'll see you around then Greyson."

I started to walk away.

"Bye."

He whispered quietly, not wanting people to see me talking to him. He probably knew what that would do to my rep, but still. For some reason, I didn't care. He wasn't a bad person at all. He was really nice, cute too.

"Please tell me you were not just talking to him?"

My friend Caroline jogged over to me, her red curls flying every which way as she moved.

"Yeah, I was. What's wrong with that?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Erin, you're one of the most popular, and beautiful girls in the entire 8th grade. You being seen with the gayest kid on planet Earth will kill your rep."

She gave me an exasperated look and crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one foot.

"He's not gay! He's really sweet, and kinda cute too."

I shrugged. Her mouth hung open.

"He plays the piano, and sings. How is that not just slightly gay?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her, starting to head for the gym. The principal had called an assembly for all 6-8th graders. She huffed loudly and followed me. We entered the large gym and I saw that the grades were all on seperate sides. Caroline and me walked over to the 8th grade side, and I saw Greyson sitting down by himself in the corner.

"Wanna come with me?"

I turned and asked Caroline.

"Where?"

"To sit with Greyson."

"Ew no."

She made a disgusted face and bounced off to sit with her other friends. I shrugged and walked over to stand in front of Greyson.

"Hey."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

I sat next to him on the hard floor and turned my attention to the principal as she began to speak into the microphone, making her squeaky voice echo off the walls.

This is so boring. I thought to myself after about 20 minutes of just sitting and listening to her blab on about summer camps, and other things I could care less about. I looked over at Greyson, who looked to be having just as much fun as me. Note my sarcasm there.

"I'm so bored."

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. He nodded and mouthed the words "me too".

After another 30 minutes of blabbing, the assembly was over, and so was school. I missed Algebra 1, cool. I saw Greyson hurry out the doors and to his locker, and I saw some guys starting to walk up to him. I quickly jogged over and stood next to Greyson. The guys stopped and just stared at me.

"Erin? What are you doing, trying to protect the loser?"

They laughed and I just stood there.

"I don't know. But anyways, let's go Greyson."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the doors of the school and over to where we had to wait for the buses.

"You ride the bus right?"

He nodded.

"Wanna come to my house for a bit?"

He rasied his eyebrows at me and shrugged. I giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

He smiled and even laughed a little. Every thing people say about him is so wrong. He's the sweetest person ever, and he's just adorable.


End file.
